movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of the Galaxy 3 (Bill's MCU)
this version of Guardians of the Galaxy 3 is apart of my MCU phase 4, which starts with this movie. the villain of this Movie will be Adam warlock due to the end credit scene of Guardians of the Galaxy 2 and this movie will take a few months after Avengers Endgame. with all the members who was on the bentar at the end of endgame Cast *Chris Pratt as Star Lord/Peter Quill *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Dave Batista as Drax *Pom Klementieoff as Mantis *Bradley Cooper as the Voice of Rocket *Vin Diesel as the Voice of Teen Groot *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula With *Zac Efron as Adam Warlock *Lady Gaga as Lylla Otter And *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Thiakia Whatiati as Korg Synopsis This Movie Starts 3 months after Avengers Endgame, The Guardians are Back listening and saving the galaxy to Awesome Mix Tape VOL:3. but the Guardians have more a bigger problem on their hands when Ayesha (Elizabeth Debicki) sends her new weapon Adam Warlock (Zac Efron) to hunt the Guardians across the Galaxy. Plot Marvel Logo Appears we open up to the bentar where Peter quill is Listening to Awesome Mix Tape VOL:3 to "We didn't start the Fire" and then Drax tells quill that they arrived to Titan, the last location of Gamora and Nebula then Quill gears up and walks out and dances to music Guardians Logo appears Gamora comes out of nowhere with Nebula from a make shift Hut from the ruins of Titan and sees that Peter Quill and turns to nebula and say's "Why is this one here" as she walks away into the hut and quill walks out and saying "Gamora pls just remember me" CUT TO SOVERGIN PLANET we see Ayesha finish Adam Warlock and gives him a mission "Adam you will find the guardians and bring them to me" CUT TO TITAN Nebula explains that Quill shouldn't be here and this isn't the gamora that he knew. on the other side of the galaxy Rocket, Thor and Groot are looking at a wired disruption in the galaxy out near Morag, they decide to land on this planet with the pod and looked at the terrain and something has changed to this planet since they been their, the temple that had the power stone is nothing but ruble "So this is the Famous Morag" said by Thor, and Rocket replied "This was Destroyed after Thanos captured our Nebula in the past" then a glow is in the sky "I AM GROOT" groot said while being worried we cut to space and see Adam Warlock flying threw the atmosphere and landed while saying "Your a threat of the Sovereign you must die" Thor say's "no my name is Thor Odinson god of thunder" as he summons Storm breaker and jumps up and throws it into Adam warlock and Damages him but Adam warlock throw's Thor off and beats him into the ground with Thor Appears to Die. he is laying in the ground as he say's "If I can die they will still live" that rocket and Groot are leaving the planet so they can escape and thor axe lays the ground in a crater. Peter, Mantis and Drax look at the Hologram of Groot and Rocket leaving thor on the planet and saying that "THOR IS DEAD, this God being looks like that Ayesha created is after us" Gamora sees the hologram and she falls a memory of the guardians of the galaxy Vol:1 {Groot is dying} and she falls down and say's "We Are Groot" and Star lord looks at gamora and then she gets a headache and Mantis puts gamora to sleep and puts here to her bed in the benatar Adam Warlock senses the Guardians on Titan and as he lands "You all are a Threat to the Sovereign, you must die" Neblua rushes into Battle with Mantis and he destroy's them and breaks nebula and kills Mantis. as the rest of the Guardians left the planet and meet up with Rocket and Groot. the guardians all head to Morag and headed to see Thor is Missing and Then we hear Thunder and Lighting and a big shockwave hits the ground and THOR APPEARS with a Repaired Mjolnir and he brings back up behind him is Korg. "Hi again as we didn't meet in the final battle my name is korg and I don't have a friend meek here" then Adam Warlock comes to land and thor charges up himself and then Adam warlock chucks Thor across the Planet and Holds up Mjolnir and sees thor is coming back for his hammer and he gets beat up and Warlock said "YOUR NOT WORTHY OF THIS HAMMER" then thor cant lift up Mjolnir and he grabs Stormbreaker from a crater and flies off with korg Post Credit Scenes Post Credit Scene: Star Lord and Gamora are Dancing on the bridge of the benator